


Interceded

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, Quickies, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Kylo is torn between his connection with Rey and his devotion to the dark side. Rey is torn between her need for Kylo and her sanity. Unable to resist seeing him one more time, she endangers herself unknowingly, forcing Kylo to save her from Snoke. Peaked on adrenaline, he shows her another side to him. This might be the last time they meet and there isn't any time to waste.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Interceded

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! You all rock!

The med bay chills Kylo as he sits shirtless getting his arm fixed. Warm as the light, Rey sliced him nearly the length of it with his own saber no less. Granted, he gave it to her while instructing her to do so. Scars didn’t previously concern him. Having someone interested in seeing him naked has managed to change that. Snickering at the ugliness left as a reminder for sleeping with the woman he loves, he wishes she had kept her eyes open.

_She needs so much training._

Shaking the thought  off , he knows how scared she was to even attempt to swing at him. It makes his heart jump sporadically. 

_Why would it do that? She isn’t here to fuck._

His heart sinks then, remembering she isn’t there to bed or otherwise. The Falcon he so loathed for taking away his father on all his trips has taken her away as well. 

_Fucking Falcon._

The laser burns as it binds his skin back together. 

_Rey, will pay for this._

Unsure why he would do that to her, it isn’t her fault. Actually it is. She sought him out on his ship, the Finalizer. At least that was her intention until his troopers caught her and brought her bound to his quarters. Still smelling of her and their sex, he hasn’t let anyone in since she left. Not even to check on him as he skipped the med bay initially thinking he wasn’t that badly wounded. Now that he is having it fixed, a few days later shouldn’t make a big difference. 

_Two days without her._ _Too long._

Returning to his previous habits of trying to erase her from his mind he has paced the last two days, barely sleeping again. Chastising himself for letting her go, he can’t find any peace. Their force bond is of no comfort, coming and going as if it chooses to screw with both of them. He didn’t even find out where she had been staying. At least then he could have gone to her. It’d be safer for her, he can sneak away much easier.

His chambers feel hollow inside when he returns. Without her, even with her incessant crying, he doesn’t care for the vibe any longer. Falling back on his bed, he pulls the pillow she used to his face, absorbing her smell from it. 

_What_ _the hell_ _makes her smell so good?_

A familiar sensation drifts over him as he lays there with her pillow in his arms. He sits up, tossing the pillow to the side, thinking he can hear her. There she is. It’s the bond again,  this  isn’t real. Curled in a ball, face down on what looks like a small bed  with  a blanket drawn over her, she is crying…  again. Whimpering to herself as she tries to remain quiet.

“Rey?”

“Kylo?” Her head pops out from under the blanket finding him watching her.

“I’m here.”

Her hair is all the way down, tousled over her shoulders in disarray. She wipes the tears from her cheeks as she takes him in, offering him a half smile as he gazes too long at her with her hair all the way down,  realizing just how pretty she is .

“Please stop crying. Tell me where you are and I’ll come for you.”

“You know I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you or jeopardize your situation.”

Staring at him for a moment she looks away as she asks, “how is your arm?”

He shrugs, “not so bad now. How is your… your, you know?” Watching her cheeks brighten to a lovely shade of pink, he chuckles at her. “Seriously, you were kind of rough on yourself… I’m sure I didn’t help.”

It wasn’t a moment he would be capable of forgetting. The way she climbed onto his lap and slammed herself repeatedly down on him. Right after their first time, her first time. There was still a small smudge of blood on the sheets he isn’t ready to have cleaned because her smell lingers all over them. Likely, the reason his room still smells of her, but it wasn’t anything he was willing to feel ashamed over either. The amount of soreness she had or still has, has to be an incredible reminder of where he has been inside her body, claiming her. As far as he is concerned she is now his territory. Knowing she wouldn’t approve of the action, he would kill for her to be with him.

Her cheeks glow a bit brighter. “Um, I may still be feeling it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault for getting carried away like that, I should have paid more attention to my body.”

“I can smell you on my sheets still. It’s enough to drive a sane person crazy,”  he says before she can finish speaking.

“The connection seems to be lasting longer, did you notice?” she asks, a lazy attempt at changing the subject. 

He nods. “I did. All the better. It’s not the same around here without you.”

“I know you will survive.”

“Maybe.”

There is no response, the connection having faded out. Normally, it would enrage him, but that would take his energy away from missing her. Falling back on his bed, he breathes deeply, keeping her as close as he can. 

***

Days have passed since their last connection. Three days exactly. Three days too long. He dreams of her when he does manage to sleep. Dreams so real he panics when she isn’t there upon waking. In her absence there isn’t much else he can do, but miss her. Resistance activity has been relatively low, but from his understanding, Rey is with Luke somewhere. Possibly beginning to train. He would gladly train her, and not even for the dark side if she didn’t want that. Willing to do almost anything if it keeps her in close approximation.

Making himself try to move on from that night almost a week ago, he has stripped his bed of their sheets. Made fresh with new ones, her smell has completely faded.

_Why does she smell so good?_

Not only does she smell good, she is beautiful. With a petite, but tight body. Hair he wants to knot his fingers into. Every nuance of her is perfection as though she was built for him. 

_How stupid are you?_

Of course she wasn’t built for him. That would require more than the universe has to offer, but it does feel as though she were. Especially, when he is buried inside her naked body. 

_Bad thought, bad thought._

It doesn’t take much thinking of her for him to make himself uncomfortable. Doing his best not to let her get to him, he doesn’t want to take care of it himself. It’s too boring and he likes the anticipation. Anticipating her now might be a mistake, but he doesn’t care, he’ll wait. She can change the subject all she wants, he is settled that they will have another night.

Staring into space from his quarters he can feel the moment the air changes around him. Turning he finds her sitting staring out at rough waters. She doesn’t turn to see him, all she has to do for him to know something is wrong.

“Is it true? Did you murder all the others like us?”

_Fuck, good job Luke._

“Yes.”

“You tried to murder Luke too?”

“Yes, Rey, but it was a different time then.”

“You are a fucking monster.”

“Yeah with you I am. What do you want me to do? I can’t take it back. Maybe if Luke didn’t try to kill me first.”

“What?” She turns around finding his face torn between rage and regret. 

“Figures, he didn’t tell you everything, leaving out the important part to why I did it.”

He remembers it clearly. The night his uncle tried to kill him while he slept. It was never his intention to go to the dark side until that moment. That betrayal was when it clicked in his brain he would never trust anyone enough to stay in the light. The dark would eat away at him, so it was easy to flip and do whatever he needed to escape his own death.  It is when the rage encompassed him.

“Death will never fix anything, Ben.”

“That is not my name any longer and you will remember that,” he demands, immediately regretting his tone. 

“I’m sorry you’re right. We’re in this together _Kylo_ , and frankly, I don’t think you have gone dark. Not completely. I have always felt how you lean into the light.”

Giving her a dark smile he admits, “only when you are around.”

She shakes her head. “That’s not true.”

“It’s the only time I feel it.”

“Sorry.”

The last thing she says before fading away again. This time his rage gets the better of him.

***

Her words have sunk into his soul, she will never forgive him for mistakes he has made. Always able to remind him how difficult his struggle is with the dark side, more difficult as he is taking some time on Snoke’s ship helping to search for her friends. It’s early morning, long before any sun would have risen if he were on a planet instead of his ship. His comlink alerts him that there is an escape pod arriving in docking bay one. 

“Sir, it’s a Resistance pod.”

Mostly dressed, sans helmet, he finishes with his shirt as his long legs take impatient strides down the corridor. Entering the hangar he sees a line of stormtroopers awaiting the arrival of the pod. He joins them in case he needs to intercede, wanting no harm to come to her. Other than his own personal doings.

The pod lands before them, inside her innocent face stares up at him. There is a silent exchange between them. Knowing why she has come and him now more torn than he was before, her words have created a new rift, and her arrival has set her on a course he cannot reverse.

_You shouldn’t have come._ _You can’t change me._

Thinking his thought where she can hear it, he watches her gulp down her nervousness before striding to the turbo lift while his stormtroopers pull her out. He waits as they bind her wrists and walk her over. 

“Leave us,” he says simply with a wave of dismissal.

Pulling her into the lift he does his best to keep his eye contact away from her. Feeling her eyes on him, searching for an explanation, he refuses to give her one. What is he supposed to say, Snoke knew before she arrived that she was coming, sensing it in the force, because she isn’t trained to block out such things that way, not yet. If she lives, he will be sure to help her learn that above all else. 

“I have seen it when we have touched. You will choose the light.”

He looks at her briefly. “I have seen things also. Like your parents being junk traders, leaving you to rot in the Jakku desert. They’re dead now.” 

Hearing her sigh, he refuses to look at her. Knowing the lift will soon arrive at its designated location. When the airlock on the lift doors open, she turns around seeing Snoke’s throne room, letting out a gasp that burns his heart.

***

It was quick, killing Snoke, adding yet another rift to his soul. His eyes turn from the throne to her, she is staring at him startled by his actions, holding the saber he just brought to her by the force. It isn’t a long moment to share. The guards have brandished their weapons and are closing in on them. Nodding, they ignite their sabers, and turn back to back fighting them off. It feels like an eternity, one after the other, until that last one falls. The one Kylo takes down as Rey watches the Resistance ships being blown up in the distance. 

“There’s still time, call it off,” she points out the window, but he isn’t paying any attention to her. Severing the connection from Snoke was not only hard, but liberating, but it’ll be some time until his soul accepts his freedom, if ever. 

“Ben!”

Turning around he looks at her contemplating the use of his birth name. 

“The fleet, there is still time to save them.”

He lifts his comlink, “let them go, we have the girl,” he says taking large strides towards her. 

Reaching for her face he places a hand on each cheek pulling her into a kiss, his tongue taking no permission to find hers. Ripping her top open, he slides his mouth from her mouth to her nipples one by one, kneeling before her. 

“What are you doing?”

“We have a few minutes, I’m taking advantage. Are you feeling up to it?”

He can tell she wants to say no, but he pulls her pants down and plunges two fingers into her core causing her knees to buckle. Falling against him he guides her to the floor, his fingers thrusting inside of her. Pausing to curl and coax a spot inside that makes her body jerk every time he hits it. 

“Try telling me no when you are this wet.” 

Rolling her over and propping her up on her hands and knees he pulls his erection from his pants and pushes himself into her. Using her hips he pulls her along his length, hitting that same spot with the head of his erection each stroke he takes inside of her. The sound of his thrusts echo across the room as he drives himself harder into her. 

“Do you like this?” he asks through shallow breaths as he lays kisses up her spine. 

“Yes.”

“Do you want to cum while I’m fucking you.”

She can’t speak well, but she nods.

Taking one hand he wraps it around her finding her clit and stroking it softly in circles, slowing his thrusts long enough to pull her as close to the end as he is. When he can feel her stomach muscles begin to quiver, he knows she close enough and rubs her hard, picking up his pace. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

Feeling as though his cock is being strangled, she moans, an echo following as she climaxes on him. Shoving himself back into his pants, he barely gives her enough time to catch her breath or pull up her pants as he yanks her back to her feet and adjusts her top so that it will stay closed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he shakes his head unsure what to do.

“No, it’s fine. Are they coming for me?”

He looks around, “No, they’ll be coming for both of us.”

“I have to get out of here.”

Feeling a bit betrayed by her desire to leave him again, he says, “Rey, I want you to join me. We can bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“Please, don’t go this way.”

_Please don’t._

“It’s time to let old things die, please?”

The look she gives him is all the answer needed. She doesn’t believe he can be good for her or the galaxy, but he needs her to believe it isn’t true. Taking her hand, he leads her to Snoke’s escape pod, pulling her close, giving her a goodbye kiss. The kind of kiss she will think of when she realizes she misses him. 

Watching her shake her head with tears in her eyes, he helps her into the pod. Unsure if he will see her again in person, he commits her face to memory, until she hits the eject button inside the pod.


End file.
